A bending device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a chuck mechanism that grips a workpiece. Further, the bending device includes an articulated robot having a plurality of bending joints of which bending axes extend in a direction orthogonal to a direction of a link between two members connected with a joint, and a plurality of pivoting joints of which pivoting axes extend in the same direction as the direction of the link between the two members connected with the joint. A bending mechanism is attached to an end of the articulated robot. In this bending device, the robot rotates the respective joints to move the bending mechanism, and moves the workpiece toward the chuck mechanism. While making the chuck mechanism grip the workpiece, the robot rotates the respective joints to move the bending mechanism and bends the workpiece at a plurality of positions.